Wyjątkowy wieczór
by MightyGrinder
Summary: Pierwszoosobowa relacja młodego chłopaka z koncertu µ's. Ten dzień stał się dla niego absolutnie jedynym w swoim rodzaju dzięki jednej z idolek.


Czekałem na ten dzień od wielu miesięcy. Koncert _µ's_ na wielkiej scenie w Sapporo? Bilety rozeszły się w ciągu kilku godzin. Nie byłbym najwierniejszym fanem, gdybym nie znał technicznych zespołu, dzięki którym z łatwością zdobyłem wejściówkę. Warto mieć znajomości, gdy chodzi o grupę popularną właściwie już na całym świecie, którą jest _µ's_.

Wszyscy wokół byli równie podekscytowani. Niektórzy mieli okazję zobaczyć występ dziewcząt po raz pierwszy na żywo. Scena spowita gęstą, srebrnoszarą mgłą podkreślała atmosferę nerwowego oczekiwania... i oto są! Cała dziewiątka w strojach z _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de _na scenie. Energiczna Nico, radosna Rin, skromna Hanayo, dumna Maki, pogodna Kotori, ezoteryczna Nozomi, opiekuńcza Eli, dostojna Umi i oczywiście charyzmatyczna Honoka! Ten ruch, ta muzyka, te światła! Koncert _µ's_ to doświadczenie wręcz mistyczne. Śpiewanie piosenek wraz z zespołem przy akompaniamencie dziesiątek tysięcy różnokolorowych świateł to dla każdego fana niezapomniany moment.

Niestety czas szybko mijał i już po godzinie było po zapierającym dech w piersiach występie. Zaśpiewały jeszcze _Aishiteru Banzai! _na bis, ale po tym utworze uciekły ze sceny. W sercach widzów pozostała mieszanka spełnienia i niedosytu zarazem. Spełnienia, bo byli świadkami występu swoich idolek, ale po każdym takim wydarzeniu pozostaje doza rozżalenia. Pod sceną stał dobre 10 minut po wyłączeniu świateł. Wokół pozostało jedynie kilka grupek rozentuzjazmowanych nastolatków, wciąż podnieconych występem. Widząc pakujących się wystawców, wiedziałem, że nie ma co liczyć na więcej. Chwyciłem za plecak i udałem się w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Takashi, ten sam techniczny, który załatwił mi wejściówkę. Stary druh, nie pamiętam kiedy miałem okazję porozmawiać z nim dłużej niż pięć minut. Poprosiłem go o bilet na koncert i dzięki niemu mogłem obejrzeć to wspaniałe widowisko:  
– Zaczekaj! Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia! – niemalże wykrzyczał. – Chciałbyś poznać je osobiście?  
– Je? Mówisz o twoich koleżankach od nagłośnienia? – powiedziałem zmęczonym głosem.  
– Nie żartuj. Dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię – uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Jeśli masz czas i chęć to zabiorę cię za kulisy, z tego co wiem to ekipa ma jakąś obsuwę przed następnym koncertem.  
Natychmiast zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to jedyna taka okazja w życiu. To się może nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć. Znak z niebios czy zrządzenie losu? Nie zastanawiałem się długo i kazałem Takashiemu zabrać mnie do dziewczyn. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, jak bardzo mam szczęście? – pomyślałem. Nie minęły dwie minuty jak wszedłem na scenę i lekko przesunąwszy kotarę ujrzałem idolki siedzące na skórzanych sofach, odpoczywające i gaszące pragnienie. Wszystkie były radosne i wyraźnie zadowolone z występu.  
– To był chyba jak na razie najlepiej przyjęty koncert, prawda? – z uśmiechem spytała Nozomi.  
– Nico jest zadowolona! – entuzjastycznie odpowiedziała Nico.  
– Było cudownie, miau! – radośnie wykrzyknęła Rin.  
– M... mmyślicie, że im się podobało? – niepewnie zapytała Hanayo.  
– Nie widziałaś ich min jak schodziłyśmy ze sceny? Gdyby mogli to nigdy by się stamtąd nie ruszyli – uspokoiła ją Maki.  
– To był dobry koncert, ale nie możemy spocząć na laurach. Przed nami jeszcze 5 występów – przypomniała Eli.  
– Spokojnie Eli, w końcu od czasu występu w liceum odnosimy same sukcesy – zapewniła Honoka.  
– Nie zapeszaj, Honoka! Naprawdę, czasami martwi mnie twój nadmierny optymizm – narzekała Umi.  
– Na pewno cała trasa będzie równie udana, co dzisiejszy występ – ze spokojem odparła Kotori.  
– Hmm, a co teraz? W końcu dzisiaj nigdzie się nie wybieramy – oznajmiła Nozomi.  
– Chyba nie musimy się zastanawiać, bo wygląda na to, że mamy gości – zauważyła Eli.  
Dziewczęta skierowały wzrok na zasłonięte czerwoną kotarą przejście na scenę, w którym stałem razem z Takashim. Objął mnie ramieniem, a drugą ręką wskazał na mnie, mówiąc:  
– Moje drogie, chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego dobrego kumpla. Znamy się jeszcze ze szkoły średniej. Bardzo chciał was poznać, więc zrobiłem mu przysługę. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko.  
Takashi... jeśli chciałeś mnie zawstydzić, to ci się udało. Teraz wszystkie patrzą się na mnie zastanawiając się, co to za random. Mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, słowo daję. Ech, wykrztuś coś z siebie, człowieku!  
– Emm... witajcie. Jestem waszym wielkim fanem, jak tylko dowiedziałem się, że będziecie śpiewały w Sapporo, od razu zdobyłem bilet.  
– Bardzo nam miło! – odpowiedziały, kłaniając się.  
– Właściwie to gdyby nie wasz postój, nie miałbym okazji was zobaczyć. Coś się stało?  
– Kierowcy byli przekonani, że zostajemy do jutra i poszli zabalować, a jako że nikt inny nie może prowadzić, to chyba faktycznie zostaniemy do rana – wytłumaczyła niechętnie Nozomi.  
– Myślę, że jeśli pójdziemy do miasta, to nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – powiedziała Eli.  
– Może nas oprowadzisz? – Kotori zapytała mnie ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. – Na pewno znasz mnóstwo interesujących miejsc – spojrzała na mnie zalotnie.  
Słowo daję, mógłbym przysiąc że ona mnie podrywa! Chyba nawet puściła do mnie oczko... nie, to musi być jakiś sen! Takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzają. Najpierw cudem zdobyty bilet na koncert, potem Takashi zabiera mnie za kulisy, a teraz członkini _µ's_ smali do mnie cholewki. Ogarnij się, spokojnie przyjmij zaproszenie i wszystko będzie ok, na pewno sobie to wszystko ubzdurałeś.  
– Z miłą chęcią. Chodźcie za nami, pokażemy wam z Takashim kilka miejsc.

Wyszliśmy ze stadionu głównym wejściem. Zmrok zapadł już dobre dwie godziny temu, więc mogliśmy podziwiać ciemnogranatowe niebo przyzdobione niemrawymi, bladoniebieskimi gwiazdami, na którym dominował nadzwyczaj wielki księżyc w pełni. Był sierpień, więc mimo późnej pory, było nadal całkiem ciepło. Spojrzałem na Kotori, która pomimo wyczerpującego występu, wyglądała na całkiem wypoczętą. Szarobrązowe włosy związała zieloną wstążką w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Ubrana była w białą, delikatnie prześwitującą damską koszulę z falbaniastym kołnierzykiem. Na nią zarzuciła pistacjową marynarkę, która świetnie komponowała się ze srebrnym naszyjnikiem z szmaragdowym oczkiem. Poprawiała swoją długą, zwiewną, białą spódnicę, do której założyła proste, białe buty na niskim obcasie. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, jak gdyby miała jakiś plan, który usilnie chce zrealizować.  
Było już późno i większość atrakcji miasta było już nieczynnych. Na szczęście park rozrywki dostępny jest przez większość doby. Po drodze pokazaliśmy dziewczynom kilka pomników, monumentów i miejsc widokowych. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, uradowane idolki bez chwili wahania rzuciły się do karuzel i diabelskiego młynu. Eli, Nozomi i Takashi ruszyli za resztą, jak gdyby chcąc powstrzymać grupę rozentuzjazmowanych nastolatek. Moje spojrzenie spotkało się ze wzrokiem Kotori, która sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej z rozwoju zdarzeń:  
– Um... właściwie to... może zostanę z tobą? – z udawaną niepewnością zapytała.  
– No cóż, nigdy nie byłem wielkim fanem takich miejsc. Wolę raczej spokojne parki, gdzie mogę usiąść i odetchnąć – odparłem próbując zbytnio się nie skompromitować.  
– W takim razie chyba jest nas dwoje... hmm, może przejdziemy się tą ścieżką? Oni pewnie zbyt prędko nie wrócą. – Spojrzała w ich stronę.  
To się źle skończy... sprawy przybrały bardzo dziwny obrót. W tym tempie za chwilę rzuci mi się w ramiona. Muszę przyznać, że Kotori zawsze wyróżniała się spośród swoich koleżanek, ale nie wiem czy chcę, żeby wydarzyło się coś... nieodpowiedniego.  
– Um, Minami-san... wybacz, że pytam o to tak bezpośrednio, ale mam wrażenie, że obserwujesz mnie dzisiaj odkąd pojawiłem się z Takashim za kulisami. Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
Kotori bardzo zarumieniła się, słysząc moje pytanie. Chyba źle do tego podszedłem... to znaczy dobrze! Niech wie, że ją rozgryzłem... chociaż z drugiej strony chyba ją onieśmieliłem. Idiota! Dziewczyna patrzyła teraz pod nogi i zaciskała pięści. Wyraźnie targały nią emocje, właściwie to mogłaby się teraz rozpłakać. Zrobiłem krok, wyciągając ramię w jej stronę:  
– Przepraszam, ja chyba źle...  
Zupełnie zaskoczony cofnąłem się pod wpływem jej impetu. Rzuciła się w moje ramiona i zatrzymałem się na drzewie, na które nieopatrznie wpadłem. Jej głowa wtulała się teraz w moją pierś, ręce trzymała na moich plecach, jeszcze bardziej dociskając się do mnie. Poczułem jej ciepło i dotyk jej delikatnych ubrań na mojej skórze. Subtelnie pochyliłem się, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Była ode mnie niższa o głowę, choć wcześniej wydawała mi się nieco wyższa. Nic nie mówiła, tylko gładziła mnie po ramionach. Poczułem jej delikatne, kwiatowe perfumy, które na chwilę odwróciły moją uwagę. Zapach zdecydowanie pasował do jej stylu bycia – tajemniczy i delikatny. Po chwili ocknąłem się z tego transu, ale ubiegła mnie mówiąc:  
– Wiesz, za każdym razem, gdy jestem w trasie, czuję się samotna. Co prawda Honoka i Umi dotrzymują mi towarzystwa, ale... to coś nieco innego. Czasami potrzebuję trochę zainteresowania – teraz swoje ręce położyła na moich pośladkach, a wzrok skierowała ku moim oczom. – Czy... miałbyś coś przeciwko, żeby... mnie teraz pocałować? – drżącym głosem zapytała mnie. Jej oczy mówiły „nie mam nic do ukrycia". Oczarowany nią dłużej nie zwlekałem i lewą ręką objąłem ją w talii, prawą delikatnie odgarnąłem jej włosy i pocałowałem ją w policzek. Usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie, więc zacząłem całować jej szyję. Jęknęła trochę głośniej. Subtelnie pogłaskałem jej policzek i pocałowałem ją ponownie, tym razem w usta. Ona jakby chcąc przysunąć się bliżej mnie chwyciła mnie za tył ramion, jednocześnie powoli stając na palcach. Chwyciła moją dłoń i skierowała ją na swoje pośladki, całując mnie namiętnie. Drugą położyła na swoim dużym, jędrnym biuście. Czułem, że serce wali mi jak młot. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak podniecony, zresztą ona również nie była obojętna. Zaczęła rozpinać koszulę, głośno oddychając. Wiedziałem, do czego to zmierza, ale nie myślałem o konsekwencjach, liczyło się tylko tu i teraz:  
– Minami-san... jesteś pewna?  
– O niczym innym nie myślę, odkąd cię zobaczyłam. A, i proszę, mów mi Kotori.  
Zaczęła ściągać z siebie spódnicę i po chwili nie miała na sobie nic oprócz koszuli i czarnej bielizny. Bez wahania pociągnęła mnie w dół i w mgnieniu oka leżeliśmy – ja na plecach, a ona na mnie. Jej piękny biust wydawał mi się teraz jeszcze większy niż wcześniej. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zaczęła ściągać moje spodnie. Miałem wrażenie, że płynąca krew wybija rytm w moich żyłach, czułem rozchodzące się po całym ciele ciarki. Kotori subtelnie, choć sprawnie zsunęła swoje majtki. Widząc to, odchyliłem swoje bokserki i przysunąłem ją do siebie, całując i głaszcząc jej ciało od ramion aż po pośladki. Jej skóra jest delikatna jak jedwab – pomyślałem. Usiadła na mnie okrakiem i szybkim ruchem chwyciwszy mojego członka umieściła go tak, że pieścił jej wilgotny wzgórek. Jęknęła cicho, po czym włożyła go płytko do swojego łona. Poczułem ciepło i uścisk na czubku penisa, uczucie uzależniające i nie pozwalające się sobie oprzeć. Dziewczyna położyła swoje dłonie na moich barkach przenosząc ciężar ciała w taki sposób, by łatwiej mnie ujeżdżać. Powolnym, płynnym ruchem opadła na mojego członka, jęcząc z otwartymi szeroko ustami.

\- O tak, jeszcze głębiej! – powiedziała ujawniającym wielkie podniecenie szeptem. Jej pochwa była tak ciasna i wilgotna, że nie mogąc się powstrzymać wszedłem do końca. Wydałem z siebie głośne westchnienie przyjemności, a ona zaczęła mi wtórować rytmicznie, kołysząc biodrami. Jej twarz była tuż przy mojej, oczy miała na wpół nieobecne i rozmarzone, jak gdyby jej myśli były pochłonięte przez dominującą ekstazę. Każde pchnięcie wewnątrz niej wywoływało falujący ruch jej biustu. Nagle wstała i wciąż trzęsąc się z podniecenia oparła się ramionami o drzewo. Wiedząc, co ma na myśli, zdjąłem wadzące mi ubrania i powoli wprowadziłem członka między nogi Kotori. Chyba bardzo to odczuła, bo dość głośno krzyknęła. Bezlitośnie narzucałem jej rytm kołysania się raz lekko w tył, raz do przodu. Co chwilę wydawała z siebie jęk przepełniony rozkoszą, który powodował, że coraz mocniej chwytałem ją w biodrach, a moje pchnięcia były bardziej agresywne i częstsze. Na jej częściowo odwróconej w moją stronę twarzy malowała się ekstatyczna amnezja. Wiedziałem, że jest na skraju przytomności. Rozpiąłem jej delikatny, koronkowy biustonosz i zacząłem lekko ściskać jej piersi, które falowały mi w rękach. Nie byłem w stanie dłużej wytrzymać tak wielkiego podniecenia. Po kilkunastu sekundach zaczęła głośno krzyczeć, a jej łono zaciskało się rytmicznie na moim członku. Moje ciało przeszył orgazm tak intensywny, że przez kilka następnych sekund w głowie miałem pustkę, a przed oczami całkowitą ciemność. Po chwili oboje opadliśmy na ziemię.

\- Przyjedź jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć nasz koncert, miau! – zawołała Rin, jako ostatnia wchodząc do autokaru, który z samego rana miał zamiar ruszyć w dalszą trasę koncertową zespołu _µ's. _

Wraz z Takashim po całej nocy chodzenia po miescie, odprowadziliśmy idolki pod stadion, na którym wcześniej odbywał się ich występ. Reszta dziewczyn zdawała się nie zorientować się, co zaszło wcześniej między mną a Kotori. Odkąd dołączyliśmy do nich w wesołym miasteczku, zdawała się mnie unikać. O wiele mniej chętnie się odzywała do mnie i odwracała wzrok, gdy chciałem nawiązać z nią kontakt. Rozumiałem. Jeździ po całym kraju, a nawet świecie, jest obiektem westchnień wielu chłopców. Przywiązanie do jednej osoby mogłoby jej jedynie zaszkodzić, zresztą nierzadko pojawiały się afery związane z idolkami, które zobaczono w jednoznacznych sytuacjach. Domyślałem się również, że gdy emocje opadły, spojrzała na mnie bardziej krytycznym wzrokiem. Przecież ledwo znaliśmy własne imiona! Czego mógłbym jeszcze od niej chcieć? Zapewne widziałem teraz jej twarz po raz ostatni na żywo. Usłyszałem ryk odpalanego silnika i po chwili wóz ruszył. Podążałem wzrokiem za dziewczyną, z którą spędziłem ostatnią noc. Zanim zniknęła mi z oczu, popatrzyła na mnie po raz ostatni i uśmiechnęła się błogo.


End file.
